


Back To Nature Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Cabins, Camping, Forests, Grand Canyon National Park, Hiking, M/M, Nature, Rec list, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Back To Nature Recs

Whether a relaxing idyll or a mosquito-filled nightmare, a multi-day wilderness mission or a casual day hike, a tent on the ground or a cozy cabin in the woods, here are some favorite fics that send our two Brooklyn boys back to nature. 

### Steve/Bucky Back To Nature Fic Recs

**Title:** 20th Century Limited  
**Why:** A cool canon divergence AU where the serum gives Steve and Bucky telepathic powers and they spend the time they're frozen in a world of their own imagination. One of the things they dream up is a fancy train out to Arizona to visit the Grand Canyon (as well as a dinosaur vs spaceship battle to keep themselves entertained along the way)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719176>

**Title:** ain't really quaint  
**Why:** how much a farm in West Virginia qualifies as in the wild is up to the beholder, but to freshly removed from Hydra's custody Bucky, it might as well be uncharted wilderness. The 616!comics-inflected blend of older, no-fucks-to-give Steve and hissy wet cat Winter Soldier is :chefskiss:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580/>

**Title:** 'Cause We Live for Here and Now (You and I)  
**Why:** because it's a little over 1k of Steve and Bucky going camping? Plus it's also the only Stucky fic I've ever written. :stuck_out_tongue:  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666752>

**Title:** don't threaten me with a good time  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky vacation at a cabin in the Canadian wilderness, Bucky gets the flu.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102404>

**Title:** happily ever after has bite marks in it  
**Why:** An interesting take on post TWS Bucky who broke free of HYDRA's programming after an event he can't remember. Steve never became Captain America, but he did find another way to survive and take care of Bucky. (Werewolves! Loneliness! Pining Bucky and Steve!)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455376/>

**Title:** hearts aflame  
**Why:** A mating run takes place in the woods, and Bucky doesn't know that his childhood friend Steve has moved back to town.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982025>

**Title:** Roots that clutch  
**Why:** Back to nature in a very literal sense - in which the Asset is taken on a wilderness mission and Steve is the forest that rescues him. CW for some mild dubcon - Steve and Bucky don't understand the concept of informed consent but are both into it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838725>

**Title:** Through the Woods  
**Why:** modern Steve inherits a remote cabin from Erskine. Very hairy scary werewolf Bucky has been lurking in the woods for decades.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280078/>

**Title:** Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way  
**Why:** Speaking of mosquito filled nightmares, the Howling Commandos discover the hard way that Steve is not to be messed with in this hilarious Steve & Bucky gen WW2 fic (minor Steve/Peggy)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128856>

**Title:** Werewolf? There Wolf (and sequels)  
**Why:** Bucky escapes to the woods as a caretaker for a cabin. Werewolf Steve lives in the woods nearby.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772495>

**Title:** Yes  
**Why:** 1940 Bucky wants to spend some quality time with Steve before war gets in the way, so he suggests a road trip.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766996>

### Steve/Bucky Back To Nature Fanart Recs

At the Grand Canyon: <https://bbqfish.tumblr.com/post/92127388400>

Bucky at the Grand Canyon: <https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/167422161054/steve-caught-up-with-him-for-the-last-time-at-the>

Steve and Bucky at the Grand Canyon, commissioned by a fan from comic book artist Jorge Molina: <https://araniaart.tumblr.com/post/137125567118/commissioned-epilogue-to-man-out-of-time>

### Back To Nature Recs For Other Ships

**Title:** Toolie Oolie Doolie  
**Why:** A Steve/Peggy fic in which Steve rents a terrible cabin for vacation and Peggy gets some sweet payback.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172791>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
